She will be loved(Paul LahoteOC love story)
by Salvatore'sGirl4eva
Summary: Her mother is dead and her father is abusive. What happens when she runs away to her only Aunt, Emily Young? What happens when she might meet the love her life?(I suck at summary's, the story is much better)
1. Chapter 1 (Useless)

**Chapter 1"Useless"  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight/anything you recognize**

I screamed in terror. Not again. "Just leave me alone!" I screamed yet again to my drunk father. Ever since my mom died suddenly from cancer, my dad has come home every night drunk. And every night he abuses me.

Why I have not left I do not know. I screamed in pain as he yanked my hair back as I tried to run from him. He slapped me across the face, and throws me to the ground. I hit my head on a table. My vision goes black at the edges. I lift my hand to my temple and feel wet liquid. Blood.

I try to stand up, feeling dizzy. When he turned around not facing me, I made a mad dash to the door, running as fast as my legs could carry me. I made it through the door. I ran as far away from the house as possible, hearing him scream from behind me. I probably didn't stop running until I was probably about 3 miles from my house. Once I felt like 3 miles was a safe enough distance from my house, I finally started to walk.

Where am I supposed to go? I couldn't think of any real family except for my aunt, Emily Young.(From my mom's side of course.) Would she even recognize me? It has been what, 1 or 2 years since my mom died, so I probably haven't seen her in about 2 to 3 years? She lives in La Push which is about 10 miles from where I am right now. Will I even make it there on foot? I don't even care. Anywhere is better than going back to him, and getting abused every single night.

As I walked down the streets illuminated by the street lamps in the crisp,cool summer air, people started to stare at me. Then I realized, my temple must still be bleeding, and my hair is probably matted and in knots from him throwing me to the ground and pulling my hair. It was probably about 1 o'clock in the morning when I reached the town of La Push. I was exhausted and really weak.

My head was spinning and my legs were aching with pain. Why am I still going on? I just want to lie down in the middle of the road and wait for a car to come down at full speed and end my life for good.

I mean really? What good am I to this world but a thing to mess with. I have been nothing but something to hit and abuse to my father for 2 years. As I was walking/hobbling down the road I heard a wolf howl to the moon. He sounded alone just like I was. But then, I heard a whole pack of wolves howling. The wolves kind of gave me a sense of hope. Maybe I could find someone who wants me just like they want and need each other. I finally reached my Aunt Emily's home. I walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. Just as I heard footsteps coming to the door,I collapsed. And the last thing I heard was "Rebekah? Rebekah! Oh my god, Sam call an ambulance!" and then I blacked out for what felt like an eternity. Or maybe it was. Maybe I won't ever wake up again.

**I hope you liked the story! Plz review if you would like to view more!**


	2. Chapter 2 (A New Beginning)

**Hey guys this is the second chapter and I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related, just Rebekah!**

**Chapter 2: A New Beginning**

I woke up in a strange bed with white sheets and my head started to ache. Where am I? I remember everything that happened with my idiotic drunk father, I ran away to...to...Emily's house. I walked up to the front porch, but then I fainted. Am I in a hospital? As all these thoughts were swimming around in my head, making it hurt even more, a strange but familiar voice spoke to me. "Hey,kid. How are you feeling? Does your head hurt? Should I go get the doctor?" the voice asked softly. I looked to where the voice was coming from and it was Emily.

"Emily?" I asked my voice sounding rough and scratchy.

"Yeah, I'm right here." she said soothingly, grabbing my hand and gently rubbing it.

"What happened?" I ask a little confused, wanting to make sure I got the story right.

"I don't know honey, you tell me? You came to my house with a bloody temple and then fainted. Sam picked you up and brought you here. Can you tell me what happened before you got to my house?" she asks curiously with concern all over her face.  
"I was at home, my dad was...drunk, and he...he...threw me to the ground and my head hit the table, and that was why it was bleeding...and...and.." I burst into tears. Like wet waterfalls were streaming from my eyes and coming down my face in a rush.

"Shhhh, sweety, it is ok, you're safe now." she said soothing me, trying to calm my sobs that wracked my body and made me shake. I swear, I thought I heard Sam growl behind Emily. But, I wasn't really sure. As I started to calm down, Emily stroked my hair and Sam went to go get the doctor so I get medicine so my head would stop throbbing. I chatted with Emily about the things that happened since my mother and her sister died. My eyes started to droop, and the last words I heard were, "You will probably wake up at my house, and Sam and I will keep you safe for a long time." Emily whispered this in my ear before I fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXX

I did wake up in a strange place, but I remember what Emily whispered in my ear. I got out of the bed. As I started to walk, I felt a little dizzy, I wobbled a bit but then I caught my footing. I walk downstairs to find Emily in the kitchen cooking. I remember her coming over to our house when my was alive and make the best food I ever tasted.

"Hi, Em." I said a little quiet. A little nervous I guess.

"Hey, Becca," Emily said casually. "Did you sleep okay? How is your head?"

"Fine thanks," I say. "And, it hurts a little bit but, I will live." I say with a forced smile. Just as I was sitting down Sam comes in with about 5 strange dark skinned males. When Sam noticed I was awake, he looked a little concerned. Did I look tired or drained or something? Or did I just look like a total mess. "How are you feeling?" Sam asks with obvious concern(like I thought 2 seconds ago)

"Fine, thanks." I say again with the same forced smile I gave Emily.

"Rebekah, I would like you to meet, Jacob,"

"Hey," Jacob says with a smile. I nod

"Quil and Embry,"

"Hey how's it going?" they say in almost unison.  
"Jared,"

"Nice to meet you," Jared says politely,

"and Paul" I stare at Paul feeling almost mesmerized. I notice the he is staring back at me too.

"Hi," I say acting a little more nervous and shy than before. I don't know if it was just me, but I think I heard Sam growl again.

"Paul, can I talk to outside for a minute?" Sam asks looking angry. I take a small step back. Sam grabs Paul's arm and practically drags him outside. Weird.

Paul's POV

****  
I stared at her, feeling, as if she was the only thing holding me to the Earth. Not gravity, but her. She cracked a small smile. I noticed there was a bandage on her head. Who did that to her. I will now protect her with my life, and not let anything hurt. Sam broke my "episode" as wolves would call it. But, the real thing we wolves call it is imprinting. I had imprinted on Rebekah. I broke my stare and Sam dragged me out of Emily and his place.  
"What the hell was that!" he growled  
"I imprinted on her," I said with a small smile. "Why do you even care!" I growled right back at him.  
"That is Emily's niece, and she doesn't need the trouble of a hot-headed wolf right now. She has been through enough already." he said through gritted teeth, his eyes, almost bursting into flames he was so angry. He was right. I am a hot head. I can't hurt her. I could never do that to her. I tried to calm myself down and I replied to Sam with a calmer nature.  
"We can't choose who it happens to, it is just fate." I say with a calm tone. Sam's muscles started to relax.  
"Just, be careful around her. Don't even think about being angry, ever, when you are around her. And, first, become her friend. Don't tell her about the wolves yet either. Got it?"  
"Got it." I reply, smile creeping up on my lips.  
Rebekah's POV

Sam and Paul walked back in after Emily gave everyone their plate of food. I stood awkwardly by the counter, not knowing what to do. I wasn't scared of them but, damn they were huge. And, now, I think I am going to become a little more careful on my whole trusting issues. I doubt any of them would hurt me, what with Sam and Emily around, but you never know. Once Sam got his plate, he ushered me to sit on the couch next to him. I grabbed my plate and sat next to him. Soon after, Paul sat down on the other side of me on the couch. While everyone else was laughing and talking, Paul started to talk to me.  
"Hey, sorry I was staring at you, I didn't me to." he said with a small blush.  
"Ah, so he can speak." I say with a small laugh.  
He chuckles. "I guess so." Paul and I just started chatting and laughing while the others talked. Once all the food was gone, and i mean ALL the food was gone (they eat like fricken dogs) they all started to walk out the door. They all politely said goodbye to Emily and I, and the last person to leave, was Paul. I really didn't want him to leave. Hey, so what if I just met him. He is super sweet and pretty hot.  
"Will I get see you again?" I ask as I walk out onto the front porch with him.

"Definitely, if that is what you want. Maybe I could take you to the beach with me tomorrow?" he asks, hopeful that I will go to the beach with him.

"I would really like that," I reply with a smile

"Great, then I will see ya tomorrow."

"K, bye Paul." I say and then walk back into the house. I walk back into the kitchen and help Emily clean up.

"So, how did you like the boys?" she asks curiously, scrubbing the dirt of the plates in the sink.

"They were, sweet, and super nice to me." I say with a smile, taking the wet dish and towel drying it.

"That's good to hear." Once we finish doing the dishes, Sam comes in. He walks up behind Emily and wraps his hands around her waist. She giggles slightly as he trails a line of kisses from her collarbone up to her lips. I tell them goodnight as I am tired and I want to give them a little privacy. Emily kisses the top of my head and Sam smiles as they both tell me goodnight. I walk into the bedroom that Emily is letting me use, I guess it is technically mine now. I lay in bed and wonder what the future holds for me and Paul. How did we hit it off so fast? Does he really even like me? Will we one day become boyfriend and girlfriend or will we just stay friends? I wonder these things until my eyelids droop and I fall asleep.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!:) Tell me if it is good or bad. Plz give me feedback on how it is turning out. Thanks!:)**


	3. Chapter 3 (Learning new things)

**Chapter 3 (Learning new things)**

I awaken to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I get out of bed and head to the bathroom. I brush my hair and take off the band-aid on my head. The cut is still pretty deep, but it isn't bleeding anymore, so I think I will wait to put on a new one later. I walk down the stairs to as usual, see Emily cooking in the kitchen.

"Smells good Em," I tell her as I sit on the counter, eating a banana.

"What do you plan on doing today?" she asks curiously.

"Well, I am planning to go to the beach with Paul today. What about you?"

"Just making food for the boys." she says with a smile. As if right on cue, when Emily is done making the food, the boys come barreling through the door. I laugh as I watch Jacob and Embry wrestle as they come through the entrance. Sam, Quil and Paul follow behind. Jacob sees that I am enjoying watching Embry and him fight, so he picks me up, and throws me over his shoulder, and then throws me on the couch. I am laughing so hard, I just barely hear a growl, but I am pretty sure it didn't come from Sam this time, but it came from Paul. What the hell? Jacob was just playing around and Paul barely even knows me. Neither does Sam, but that is different. Jacob kind of glares back at Paul. They glare at each other for a few more seconds until Sam tells them to knock it off. Sam then glares straight at Paul. Paul then kind of cowers back. Soon after the food is all gone again, me and Paul walk to the beach. As we walk down the beach, Paul inches closer to me almost every few steps. When his hand is only inches from mine, I intertwined my fingers with his. His hand was burning hot, but I didn't mind. He looked up at me and smiled. We were probably walking along shore for a few hours in silence, just enjoying the moment and listening to the waves crash onto the sand, when we reached a log and decided to sit. "This is really nice." I say, finally breaking the silence.

"Anywhere is nice with you." he said in a soft, husky voice. My cheeks started to turn a bright red as I blushed. He leaned in, and kissed me softly, then almost passionately, like he has been waiting to kiss since the day we met. I broke the kiss softly and he furrowed his brow. "What's wrong?" he asked confused. "Did I do something?"  
"No no no, you're fine, you are amazing." I said reassuringly. "It's just, we met yesterday. Don't you think we are rushing into being together a little too fast?" I ask cautiously. He thinks about what I said, soaking it in. Then, his body starts to quiver and shake. "Hey,Paul?" I ask getting from the log and taking a step back. "Are you ok?" I ask, fear obvious in my tone. He looks at me confused. Does he not realize his body is quivering. Paul was starting to scare me. I back away a few more steps.  
"Rebekah, I need you to get back to Emily's house. NOW." he said urgently. I hesitate. Not knowing if I should stay, or if I should get the hell away from Paul. That's when it happened. Paul wasn't there anymore, and in his place stood a giant grey wolf. I fell to the ground, terrified. "Paul, w-what the hell?" I ask, scared like hell. The wolf, or, Paul was growling at me. He looked like he was about to come towards me, but then someone jumped in front of me, guarding me from Paul as a wolf. Sam.

"Paul, get the hell out here." he says angrily. Before Paul runs off into the forest, his eyes turn from stone and hatred, to sympathy, or like he was scared that he is now a wolf and did that in front of me. He let out a small whine and then bolted into the forest. I jumped a little from where I was sitting on the ground when he just spun and ran off. Sam knelt down next to me. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. "Your head is bleeding again, come on, lets take you home." He helps me up, and as I was walking, I felt a little dizzy. I almost fell, but Sam caught me. He picked me up, and carried me back to Emily's house. Once we reached Emily's house, the blood on my temple was dripping down my face and I was really tired. "Oh my gosh! Rebekah!" she screamed, looking a little scared. Sam set me down on the couch.

"Rebekah, what happened?" he asked a furrow in his brow. Emily went to go it a towel, so I thought it was safe to tell him, just in case Emily didn't know.

"We walked down the beach, and ended up sitting on a log. We talked, and then he kissed me. I broke it off telling him maybe it wasn't such a good idea to kiss, not yet. And then he started to quiver,and shake, and then he turned into a werewolf." I said, thinking it sounded even more crazy when I said what happened out loud. "Are you a werewolf too? And everyone else who comes here? I asked curious. He nodded his head.

"He didn't make your head start bleeding though, did he?" he asked concerned.

"No! No, I wouldn't believe he would hurt me. I was just so scared, I jumped back and fell." I stated, pleading he wouldn't get upset with Paul.

"Ok, as long as he didn't hurt you or anything, it is ok." he said with a sigh. Emily walked in, and gave me a towel to get the blood to stop. Just as I thought the blood stopped. Paul walked in.

"Rebekah! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that and...and...Oh my gosh, are you bleeding? Did I do that? Oh Rebekah, please forgive me." He said, looking hurt and sick, and pleading I would forgive him. I felt this longing in my chest, not that I just feel sorry for him, but, like I need him.

"Can I talk to you outside?" I ask pleading. Sam kind of gives Paul a warning look, probably not to turn into a wolf and not get angry.

"Sure," he said in a soft voice. We walked outside and onto the porch. I looked into his deep, chocolate brown eyes. I felt sorry.

"I am sorry I made you mad, I shouldn't have done that to you, it's just that I have trust issues, ever since the things that happened with my father." I said, feeling sad and kind of alone. Why? Paul is standing right next to me. And I have Sam and Emily. He looked at me confused, and a little concerned. "I'll tell you another day," I say with a forced smile. He nods his head.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for something stupid, like a kiss." he says shaking his head.

"That kiss wasn't stupid," I say with reassurance. He lifts his head and his eyes light up a bit. "In fact, I thought it was kind of nice, until I was stupid, and broke it off, thinking I can't trust you to well. At least not yet." I said, lowering my head. He takes my chin, and lifts it with his fingers.

"You're not stupid." he says comforting me. "You are amazing." After he said that I smiled. He smiled too. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. We kissed for a long time until he broke off the kiss. We looked at eachother for a few moments in silence. I smiled. "Who broke the kiss off now?" I said with a giggle. He sighs, smiling too. "So, you're a werewolf." I state, watching his reaction to the subject. His smile turns into a frown. "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask curiously.

"Because Sam told me not to, for your safety. He said you have been through alot. I also didn't want to tell you because we just met. I didn't want you to run away from me, scared." he said with sadness in his eyes.

"Why did you choose me?" I ask, not really knowing why. "I mean, I did just come here a few days ago, with a gash on my temple, which is still there." I say with a small smile. He takes a breath and then stops.

"How about I tell you my story, after you tell me yours. How about we meet here, and go on the beach and just kind of, start over. I will tell you all about me being a wolf, and you tell me all about you, before you came to live with Emily. Deal?" he says, staring at me with his dark brown chocolate eyes.

"Deal," I say with a smile. I give him a small hug before returning, back into the house, I go upstairs and let everything that Paul and I had just said to each other. I will see him tomorrow, and we will share each others life stories. He probably won't be too happy when he hears mine.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any suggestions let me know! Tell me if you like it!:) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:)**


	4. Chapter 4 (Confessions and Trouble?)

**Chapter 4, Hope you like it!:)**

**Chapter 4 (Confessions and Some trouble?)**

I wake up feeling a little nervous, today I was going to tell Paul the story of my life. I am nervous that he is going to phase again, because he might get a little angry about me getting abused by father for a year. I am not scared of Paul, and he wouldn't hurt me because he imprinted on me(I asked Sam later that night before I went to bed). That means he loves me, and he would never hurt me.

I walked out of my room, and downstairs to see Paul sitting at the table eating food. Doesn't surprise me. No wonder the boys eat so much. Because they are big badass wolves.

"You ready to go?" I ask as I reach him at the table.

"Yeah, he says, wiping the food off the corners of his mouth.

"Bye Em, bye Sam," I say, as Paul leads me out the door. We walk through the woods and down to first beach. We walk down to the log, the same log, we were at yesterday, the same log, we kissed, and the same log I rejected him at. We sat down. We sat there for a few moments in silence. "So,"I say, breaking the silence and awkwardness between us. "Tell me about yourself," I said, looking at him with a smile.

"Well, I was born in Tacoma. My parents got divorced when I was 8. Me and my father moved here to La Push, and the tribe. I am 3rd in command in the Uley pack. I phased when I was 16. And maybe, just maybe," he said with a smile, "I might have a little bit of a temper."

"Oh really? I didn't even notice." I said with sarcasm and a laugh.

"Alright, Miss smartass," he said with a smile. "Why don't you tell me your story."

"Well, there's not much to tell. I was born in, Oaks Harbor. I was raised by my mom and dad. A few years ago, my mother died of Leukemia, and I lived with my dad, and now I am here." I said with a forced smile. I didn't really have to tell him about me getting abused did I? I don't think I am going to tell him.

(Paul's POV)

Her story is sad, I have to admit. I get what Sam means now, when he says she has been through alot. But I have this nagging feeling in the back of my mind, that my imprint isn't telling me everything about her past. "Are you sure that's the whole story?" I ask questioning her.

"Of course," she blurted out in one almost quick motion.. "Why would I lie, or leave anything out about my past.?" she says with a smile that looks forced.

"You're lying," I told her. I know she is lying, because she has become really fidgety, and she just looks... nervous.

"Paul..." she says quietly, with her head down, looking ashamed.

"Hey..." I say, lifting her chin up with my fingers. "Please, tell me." I say pleading, "I want to know everything about you. You are, after all, my imprint." I say to her smiling.

"I just don't want you to get mad at me for telling you this." she says.

"You could never make me mad at you, promise." I tell her, looking into her green eyes.

"Alright. My dad... ever since my mom passed away, he was always...depressed. He would always leave the house, hours at a time, and every night... he would come back drunk..." she said, struggling on how to get the words out.

"What are you leading up to here, Rebekah,"

"What I am saying, is every night he came home drunk...he...he...would..." she stuttered.

"Spit it out!" I say, anxious to hear what she is going to say next, but a little nervous to know what she is going to say.

"He would abuse me!" she blurted out in a rush. She looked into my eyes. They were full of sadness, and...just pure sadness. I started to tremble. How could her own father abuse her. His daughter! "Paul," she said shakily. "Calm down, it's ok, I'm fine." she said soothingly. I started to calm down, and I finally stopped shaking.

"How long were you...abused." I said, choking on the word abused.

"About a year," she replies looking at the ground.

"Jeesh, Becka, why didn't you tell anyone!" I yelled

"Who was I supposed to tell!" she yelled right back. I took a deep breath. I can't lose control. Not in front of her. Not again.

"I don't know, but, you still shouldn't have put up with it for that long." I said. "Why did you?" I asked curious.

"I don't know," she whispered. "He was my dad. I thought he was the only thing I had left, after my mom passed." she finished, tears filling up in her emerald eyes.

"Hey...Shhh it will be ok," I said reassuringly. "Come here." I said, pulling her into my arms. "You have me now, and I won't let anyone hurt you." I said calmly, kissing the top of her head. As we sat there in silence,me holding her in my arms, we could hear the thunder and see the lightning in the distance.

"Come on, lets get you back to Sam and Emily's before the storm catches us," I said, getting up and offering her my hand. She takes it and holds it as we walk through the woods. As we were walking, a sweet sickening smell filled my nostrils. I let out a low growl, pushing Rebekah behind me. "What is it?"she asks curious.

"Vampires," just the name of them, makes me shake with rage.

"What!?" she asks panicky. She starts shaking with fear.

"Hey... it will be ok, i won't let those bloodsuckers get you, promise." I said reassuringly. "Close your eyes for sec," I ask pleadingly. I didn't turn around to see if she did as I said, I just stripped and phased into a wolf. I took a step closer to Rebekah, and she locked shaky fingers in my dark silver, shaggy fur. I left out a loud howl, to let the pack know there are bloodsuckers on our land. None of them were phased, but I soon heard their thoughts flood into my mind.

"What happened," "Where are you," "Is Rebekah there?" "Is she okay?" As those thoughts flooded into my mind, I answered quickly, keeping my focus, on where the bloodsuckers were, and how many there are. There are about 2 different bloodsuckers that I can sniff out, but I am certain there are more. As I thought these things, out of the trees came a female bloodsucker, she had light brown hair, and blood red eyes. I let out a growl, and I could feel Rebekah tense up by me.

"Got a snack there, huh wolfie," she said with a smirk, taunting me. She made a lunge for, mostly Rebekah, but also me, because she knows, I will protect Rebekah. I snapped at her neck, but missed. Instead, I just knocked into her. We fell to the ground hard. I got a hold of her shoulder and she screamed. I tried to rip her face off, but she was holding my mouth, away from her face. Damn bloodsucker was strong, but she will never touch Rebekah. That split second I was thinking of Rebekah, she took advantage, and kicked me in the ribs, and threw me into a tree. I let out a yelp as the edges of my vision went black. I watched as she was going to lunge at Rebekah again, but Sam caught the bloodsucker in time. Quil helped me up. Another bloodsucker showed up, and grabbed Rebekah by the wrist. I let out a loud growl and showed my teeth. Quil did the same. Quil got Rebekah out of the way and I lunged at the male bloodsucker that grabbed my imprint. Mine! As we lunged forward, I heard Rebekah's wrist pop and I knew it was broken. Damn bloodsucker, now I was even more pissed. I lunged at him, pinned him to the ground, and then tore his head off. Jake and Embry ran to the border between us and the Cullen's. As I was wondering what they were doing, I got a whiff of 3 more bloodsuckers from that direction. I was about to head that way with them when Sam stopped me. "You need to go take care of Rebekah." Sam thought to me. He was right, her wrist might be broken. I nodded my head and phased back. Quil and I took her back up to the house. Quil was still in wolf form, just in case anymore bloodsuckers showed. We made it out of the woods and up to the house without anymore interactions. Quil phased back out of wolf form, and headed up to the house with us. I had my arm wrapped around Rebekah's shoulders protectively, not ever wanting to let go. I had broken my promise to her. 2 of them to be exact. The one about never letting anyone hurting her, and never letting that bloodsucker touch her. I felt ashamed. My imprint was hurt because I didn't protect her.

We walked into the house, to be greeted by a panicky Emily. "What was going on out there! Sam and the boys ran out so fast. Rebekah! What happened to your wrist!" she asked frantic, and panicky.

"Damn bloodsuckers on the loose out there. I didn't know there was another bloodsucker and it grabbed her." I said, upset and angry. "I'm so sorry Rebekah, I broke my promises, and I can't stand to see you hurt and-" She cut me off with a long, and tender kiss.

"It wasn't your fault, and besides, it is probably just sprained, and it will just be bruised for a little while. You did the best possible. Remember, I am still here, right here with you. I won't be going anywhere, and neither will you." she said, a smile creeping up on her lips. I leaned in and kissed her. "I'm so sorry, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you ever again," I said, staring into her eyes.

"I know you won't." she said with a smile. Emily confirmed that it was just a sprain and it will heal in a few weeks. That it will be bruised for possibly a month too.

(Rebekah's POV)

Paul and I snuggled on the couch, watching the drops of rain race each other down the window. Sam,Jake, and Embry then walked in, shaking out their short cropped hair, soaked from the rain. "Sam, are you okay?" Emily asks worried.

"We're fine Em," he says,closing the distance from him and Emily in 3 quick strides. He takes Emily in his arms and kisses her lightly on the cheek.

"Any news on the 3 run away vampires?" asks Quil curiously

"We caught one of them, but the other 2 ran off into the Cullen's territory," Sam says with a sigh. I shiver, from being a little cold and scared. What if they come back on the Quileute lands and attack us again. I couldn't bear it if one of them got hurt, and if I got hurt, I couldn't leave Paul. That would kill him. Paul snuggled closer, and whispered in my ear, "I won't let any of the those bloodsuckers touch you. Never again." I leaned into his shoulder and pulled the blanket up to my chin, feeling chilled, even if I am right next to a wolf who is probably like burning hot. Literally. I sat there next to Paul until I fell asleep. I partially woke up, as I was lifted, and put into my bed by Paul. "I love you Paul," I said sleepily.

"I love you too baby girl " he said kissing my head. What is my life going to be like with these 2 vampires and probably thousands more just wandering around. I thought about the vampires as I fell asleep.

**Hope you liked Chapter 4! Did you like the action with random vamps? Tell me if I should do some more of that, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!:)**


	5. Chapter 5 (Nightmare)

**Sorry for taking so long on posting this chapter:/ Starting to get writer's block for this story,:( Hope you enjoy this chapter anyways!:)**

I was running in the forest. I was being chased. But by what? By who? I was running out of breath. I felt like the trees were closing in on me. I tripped on a root, and fell straight to the ground. Why was I out here? What am I doing? My head was pounding and my temple stung. The previous cut on my temple has been ripped open, yet again. I got up. I need to keep running right? I need to keep moving. Maybe I can get out of here. I started to pick up a jog, and then I could hear another pair of footsteps, stomping in the wet leaves. Someone was following me.

I picked up the pace. And whoever was following me, picked up the pace right along with me. I started to get paranoid. I ran even faster, and I could still hear someone behind me, I was sprinting now.

I think I can see an opening out of here. I was almost out when a person(must have been the one who was following me) stepped out in front of me, blocking my path. But, this wasn't just any person, it was my mom. Healthy and as beautiful as ever. But this version of my mother doesn't hold the emerald green eyes, like my own. This version has eyes as red as blood. That's when I remember, the vampires we encountered earlier had blood red eyes. This version of my mother is a vampire. "Mom? You can't be a vampire. You can't be! You're not!" I scream. "You can't be!" I say, pleading, with basically myself. Tears started to fill my eyes. This is a dream, no, a nightmare. This isn't my mother. My mother died of Leukemia. Cancer. My mother, no not my mother, this, imposter walked up to me, and caressed my cheek, just like my mother used to. But then, fangs extended from her mouth, and she bit me. I screamed in agony... She took her fangs out of my neck, and I fell to the ground. I could hear her say my name, Rebekah...Rebekah... Rebekah! and as she faded away, her voice turned into Paul's. "Rebekah!" he yelled pleading. I then, was finally awake, and out of the trap that my nightmare held me in. I shot straight up in my bed, panting and sweat, dripping down my face.

"Paul?" I asked confused,running my fingers through my thick brown hair still panting.

"Yeah, I'm right here. Come here," he said soothingly, pulling me into a hug. "Did you have a nightmare?" he asks curiously

"Yeah," I said, my breath finally getting under control. "What time is it?"

"About 5 in the morning." he said casually

"5 in the morning!" I said with a groan. "What are you doing here at 5 in the morning?" I asked curious as to why he was here so early. No that it bothers me, I love seeing Paul.

"I was running patrols, when Sam told me you were probably having a nightmare, and I would probably be the best to calm you down," he said, stroking my hair. "You should get back to sleep," he said softly.

"I think I will just go downstairs and watch tv instead,"I said, trying to get out of the bed, but Paul was holding me back. "Paul," I whined

"You need to get some rest." he said, pleading

"But Paul, I'm not going to do anything today," I said whining

"Please Baby girl, for me?" he said, pouting out his lower lip and giving me his best puppy dog eyes. "I will stay right here while you are asleep."

"Promise?" I ask

"Promise." he replies. I lay back, down and try to relax. Once I get situated, next to Paul, I feel really relaxed. Probably, about 5 minutes later, I am fast asleep, with no nightmare.

(Paul's POV)

I was running patrols, with the newbie, Seth Clearwater. He is only fifteen, and new to all this, wolf stuff. I was also running patrols with Jake. As I was running by the house, I could hear rustling around, and whimpering, come from the house. As I was about to keep going, I realized, it was my imprint. I phased back, and ran up to the house. I walked in the door, to find Sam and Emily, at the kitchen counter. "Is that Rebekah?" I asked.

"Yeah, she has been doing that all night. Why don't you go in there and calm her down." Sam told me, looking a little worried about Rebekah. I walked into her room to find her rolling around on the bed, panting and sweating. My heart was breaking. My imprint was having a nightmare, probably about those vampires.

"Rebekah, Rebekah, Rebekah!" I said, getting louder each time I said her name. Pleading for her to wake up. She shot straight up in her bed, panting hard, and sweat was dripping down her face. She ran shaky fingers through her thick tousled brown hair. My inner wolf whimpered. My imprint was so scared. I held her in my arms until, she relaxed and fell asleep. I hate seeing her upset and scared. I looked at her wrist. The one that that damn bloodsucker grabbed. I whimpered, this time it wasn't just my inner wolf. I made a promise to myself this time, I will never, ever, let anything touch her, ever again. It was about 9 o'clock in the morning when Rebekah finally, woke up. She yawned and stretched.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," I said with a smile, kissing the top of her head.

"Morning, again," she says, still groggy from sleep.

"Come on, you need to get something to eat, you didn't eat anything last night." I said pleading with her.

"But I don't want to get out of bed yet." she said whining.

"Please," I said, pleading yet again, and whining myself. "You can lay back down later, promise."

"Fine," she says defeated. I get up and offer her my hand. She takes it, and we walk downstairs, hand in hand into the kitchen.

(Rebekah's POV)

I felt defeated, as Paul led me downstairs into the kitchen. I honestly wasn't hungry, but, if I eat, Paul will be happy. And I want him to be happy. He just seems unhappy since the vampire touched me. I sat at the the table as I watched waffles pop out of the toaster. Paul puts them on a plate, and hands it to me. He sets a bottle of syrup and orange juice next to it. I drizzled the syrup across the waffles, watching as it dripped onto the food. I then picked up my fork, and ate the waffles slowly. Paul watched me with a concerned look on his face.

"What?" I asked him, my mouth full of a chunk of waffle. He hesitated a moment before answering.

"Are you okay baby girl?" he asked furrowing his brow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I said with a forced smile.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare? You seem...stressed, and scared to death." he said walking closer to me. I set my fork down, and intertwined my fingers with his.

"Maybe later," I said with a sigh. "Still trying to process what happened during it." I said with a sigh.

"I just...worry about you so much," he says, hanging his head in shame.

"Hey," I say, putting a hand on his cheek, so he will look at me, "It's ok, I'm okay. Ya know, I worry about you too. Out there with all those vampires running around." I said looking into his deep, coffee colored eyes.

"I love you, so much," he said with sincerity, in his eyes. I knew he meant it, and always would.

"I love you too, maybe just a little more." I said with a grin. Then, I leaned in and kissed him. I will love Paul, forever. And I know he will love me right back, just as long.

**Hey! Finally posted! I am starting to get writer's block for the rest of this story. Any suggestions? I f you do, PLEASE! Tell me and Review! Thanks! Hope you enjoy!:)**


	6. Chapter 6 (New unknown enemy)

Chapter 6!

Booklover2600 is the best person ever! If you ever need any help with a book, contact them! They helped me with the idea for this chapter!:)

(Rebekah's POV)

I woke up the next day to hear yelling from downstairs, and to the smell of delicious pancakes and bacon. It sounds like someone is probably having an arm wrestling contest and all of the members of the pack, are cheering on whoever is having the contest. I sat up in my bed and ran a hand through my thick brown hair. I got out of bed and threw on some black sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I walked down the stairs and the noise got louder and the delicious smell got stronger. As I walked into the kitchen, I see Jake and Embry arm wrestling on the coffee table by the couch, and the rest of the pack around the two, cheering them on. I laughed. They stopped cheering for a second and stared at me. Jake and Embry froze in their spots.

"Hey," I said throwing my hands up in surrender. "don't stop on my account." I continued with a smile. They smiled and continued having their contest. Paul walked over to me and put his arm around my waist and kissed me.

"Well someone is in a cheery mood today." I said kissing him.

"That's because you're here." he said smiling, returning the kiss.

"Aw, who knew Paul Lahote, the hothead of the pack could be so sweet." I giggled. I kissed his cheek and sat at the counter.

"Mornin' Em!" I said with a grin.

"Good morning Bekah," she said as she set a plate of pancakes and bacon on the table. She grabbed some orange juice from the fridge and poured it into a glass.

"Want some?" she asked kindly.

"Love some, thanks!" She set the glass and a bottle of syrup next to me. I ate my breakfast, as I watched the boys have their arm wrestling contest. Every time Sam was up, he would always win. He was the strongest. No wonder he was the alpha. Paul got second to Sam, but won against everyone else. When I finished my breakfast, I really wanted to go outside. I wanted some fresh air. I haven't been outside in 2 days. It was also sunny out this morning, which rarely ever happens. I put my glass and plate in the sink, and headed for the door. I put on my jacket over my sweatshirt and put on some tennis shoes. I was about halfway out the door when someone stopped me.

"Where do you think your going." Jake asked as I frowned at him.

"I am going for a walk, there is no harm in that." I said to him, upset that he and the others of the pack probably won't let me go outside now.

"Not when there are vampires running around." Jake said in a serious tone.

"I know there are, but, I want to go outside! I have been stuck in here for 2 whole days!" I said whining now.

"You're not going outside." Paul says. Dammit, he heard me and Jakes argument.

"Please guys!" I promise to stay on main roads, and I promise I won't go in the woods. I just want to go out and get fresh air, and have a nice quiet walk." I said pleading. Paul and Jake looked at each other.

"Fine." They both said in unison.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" I said, jumping up and down. I hugged them both and walked out the door. Jake was becoming like a protective older brother, Quil too. They all kind of are. I am glad though. I was an only child, and it could get kind of lonely, especially after my mom died. It is nice to have people care about you again, after being alone for so long. I walked down the path by the woods, and let the warmth of the sun soak in. I loved the feeling of the sun. It always makes my day feel, brighter, happier. As I was walking down the path, I heard a rustling in the trees. I stopped.

"Hello?" I asked "Is someone there?" Did one of the wolves follow me? If they did, wouldn't they have come out? I walked towards the woods(obviously not caring what Jacob and Paul said)and entered them. I walked around, but didn't hear anything. It must have been a squirrel. As I walked back towards the edge of the woods, someone jumped in front of me. I gasped in horror. She was a vampire.

"Hello. You must be the famous Rebekah. One of the wolves imprints." the red headed vampire told me. "This will be fun." she said with a smirk, staring at me, with blood red eyes. Why did the this vampire know me? How did she even know I was an imprint of one of the wolves?

Hey! Short chapter, I know, but our favorite not so favorite red headed vampire victoria shows up! She will be in the next chapter. it WILL have some action, promise! Thanks again so much for the help booklover2600!:)


	7. Chapter 7 (New information)

**Chapter 7!:) Victoria interaction, with a little bit of Riley!**

I stared back at this vampire, petrified. I turned and tried to run. What a stupid mistake. She was in front of me again, as fast as I tried to turn away from her. She slapped me across the face, and sent me flying into a tree. I hit it hard. I laid, sprawled across the floor. My cheek stung from where she slapped me, and my head was pounding. She ran up to me again, and I flinched. She just laughed at me.

"I see you are scared of me. That's good." she said smiling, an evil smile at me. I just looked down at the ground. "You don't really know who I am, do you?" she asked. I didn't answer her. I just kept looking at the ground. "Answer me!" she yelled, roughly grabbing my chin, to make me look at her.

"No, I don't!" I said, trying to say it in a way, where my voice wouldn't quaver.

"Well then. My name is Victoria, and I am going to rip you to shreds. Right after I kill Bella Swan, and all your wolfie friends." she said taunting me. I spit in her face. Probably wasn't the best idea, but I at least have to go down trying. I never stood up for myself when my father beat me, why not stand up for myself against a vampire. She is probably going to kill me anyways. She shaked with rage. She grabbed my wrist and threw me across the forest floor, and my head hit another tree. I cried out in pain, as my vision went black at the edges. I heard rustling in the trees again. Out came a male vampire. He had dirty blonde hair, and red eyes like Victoria. He knelt down next to me. I tried to cower away.

"I see you are having fun with Victoria." he said with a smirk. I was laying on the floor, and then all of a sudden, I was standing, and being held by my throat against a tree. I choked and tried to suck air into my lungs, but it just wouldn't come. I felt dizzy, and lightheaded. The male who was holding me by my throat took a deep breath. If only I could do that.

"You smell...so good." he said, leaning closer to me. I tried to cower away again, but he held me even tighter, and to make me stop moving, he slammed my head against the tree. I whimpered in pain. He was so close to touching me with his lips. The sound of growling stopped him from touching me.

"Victoria?" he asked, confused and angry. He and Victoria looked around frantically. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know Riley, they shouldn't know we are even out here." she replied coolly, but angrily. This vampire, or Riley, as Victoria named him, still had a hold on my throat, until enormous wolves, came out of the trees, and into the clearing. He let go of me and I dropped to my knees. I gasped and choked in air. Coughs wracked my body, as I tried to get enough air into my lungs. I looked around to see where Victoria and Riley were, but the trees, were spinning around me, and my vision was blurry. I thought I was going to pass out when my silver wolf came up to me. I was shaking, as he got closer to me. He stood over me, to protect me from the vampires. A rusty colored wolf(Jake) did the same. I tried to focus my vision, as I watched Sam, Embry, Jared, Quil and I think Leah and Seth, run the 2 vampires into the forest. Once they were out of my vision, I was still shaking, and coughing. Paul phased back into human form, and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Paul, and Jacob." I whispered looking at Paul, and the rusty colored wolf. "I should have listened to you, I shouldn't have gone into the woods, and...and..." I whispered again, shakily, and bursting into tears.

"Shhh, it's ok. You're safe now. I'm right here." he said soothingly, stroking my hair. "Come on, lets take you home." he said, picking me up bridal style, and carrying me home, alongside Jake. I cried into his shoulder the whole way. Once we made it back to Emily's I felt really tired, and dizzy. Paul laid me down on the couch. He sat with me, and stared at me the whole time, with a worried expression on his face. Jake did the same, as he sat in a chair across from us.

"What happened baby girl?" Paul asked concerned.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I said, scrunching down, under the blanket that was on top of me.

"Please Bekah. We really need to know." Jake said pleadingly. I looked down, not wanting to meet either of their eyes.

"I was walking on the road, like I promised, when I heard a rustling in the trees. I walked in the woods because I was curious. I then, was about to walk out when Victoria, jumped in front of me." I told them, my eyes starting to fill up with tears. "She slapped me, and my head hit a tree. Then eventually Riley came, and he held me against a tree by my throat. He was so close to me, Paul." I said, looking up to Paul. His eyes were filled with hurt, and he was starting to shake violently. "And then you guys came." I said, shaking slightly with fear, as a single tear fell from my eye. Paul wiped the tear away with his thumb, as he slowly stopped shaking.

"She told me that she was going to kill me, after she killed Bella Swan. Who is she?" I asked. I looked at both of them, waiting for an answer, when Jacob finally spoke up.

"She is a girl who is in love with one of the Cullens. The Cullens are vampires.I might have a thing for her, but it will never happen." Jake says with a sigh.

"She wants revenge against Edward, the vampire she is in love with, because he killed her mate James. To get her revenge, she wants to kill Bella." Paul added.

"How can she be in love with a vampire? Isn't he like Victoria? Doesn't he drink human blood too?" I asked curiously.

"We aren't really sure why, she is in love with a vampire, but, supposedly doesn't drink human blood. The Cullens say that they survive off animal blood, but they are still very capable of hurting people." Paul says. "Alright. We can talk more later. For now, you need to rest.

"Fine." I agree. Paul scoops me up in his arms and carries me to my room. "Uhhhh Paul, this isn't..." He covers my mouth with two fingers.

"Shhhh, I almost lost you today. I never want that to happen again." He continues, "I can't imagine life without you now that I have you. Promise me you won't ever purposely put your life in danger if you have the choice."

"I promise." I say.

Paul gently lays me down on my bed and encircles me with his warm, muscular arms.

"Paul..."

"Just let me hold you." Paul whispers.

For a few moments, I actually feel safe.

**Hope you enjoyed!:) Bella will probably be in the next chapter. May or may not have the newborn fight in the next chapter or the one after that, but, it will be in there somewhere! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!:)**


	8. Chapter 8 (Newborns?)

I jolt up in my bed in a cold sweat, panting. Another nightmare. I never used to get nightmares like these, ever. I maybe only had a couple right after my mom died, but, not as serious and scary as these seem. I run a shaky hand through my hair and look at the clock on the bedside table. 2:33 a.m. I groaned, and got out of bed, and walked down stairs. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard, and filled it up with water from the sink. I gulped it down in a haste. I was about to put the glass in the sink, when someone was in front of me all of a sudden. I gasped in horror, and dropped the glass. It landed on the floor and shattered. I looked up, and the person was gone, and I heard someone running down the stairs.

"Rebekah? What happened are you okay? What are you doing down here?" Sam asked, in a rush. He was walking up to me, when all of a sudden, he stopped dead in his tracks, and took a deep breath. His nose scrunched up in disgust, and his jaw tensed.

"What is it?" I asked Sam confused. Then it hit me. Someone was standing in front of me. A vampire was in this house. I looked at Sam in shock.

"Vampire." I sated.

"Did you see one?" he asked concerned.

"There was one in front of me. That's why I dropped the glass. I heard you come downstairs, and they were gone." I said, my voice wavering a bit. Not wanting to think much about a vampire being very close to touching me again, I bent down to pick up the broken glass shards. As I started picking them up, I got faster and faster picking them up. Tears blurring my vision. Since I was now picking them up at a rapid pace, I wasn't paying attention, and one of the pieces sliced my hand open. But, I kept picking them up, piece after piece. I soon ran out of pieces to pick up, so I stood up, trails of warm tears streaking down my face. Sam is looking at me with a worried expression, and then notices my hand, as I throw the pieces in the garbage.

Rebekah, give me your hand." Sam told me sternly.

"What?! Why? There's nothing wrong with my hand." I said in a rush.

"Rebekah, please don't be stubborn. Your hand is bleeding. Give it to me. Please." he asked pleadingly. His eyes were full of concern as he stared at me.I stared at him a couple seconds before reluctantly giving him my hand. He inspected my hand, and stated that it wasn't a deep cut. "Sit at the counter and I will get a bandage." He tells me as he walks to one of the drawers in the kitchen. I get up on the counter, and wait for Sam to walk back over here. He soon finds the roll of bandage wrap, and walks back over to me.

"Why were you down here anyways?" he asks curiously as he wraps the bandage all around my hand.

"Just another nightmare." I answered truthfully with a sigh.

"Don't worry. We won't let another vampire like her ever touch you again." he said with confidence, as he put the bandage wrap back in the drawer.

"I know that, it's just, she told me she would kill me, after killing bella, and all of you. I can't let any of you get hurt." I told him, tears starting to fill my eyes.

"Hey, it's ok." he said soothingly, walking back over to me, and pulling me into a comforting embrace. "Those vampires won't even put a scratch on us." he said reassuringly.

"What do you mean by vampires." I asked confused. "Isn't it just Victoria?"

"Paul didn't tell you, did he?" he asked, sounding regretful.

"Tell me what?"

"We are not entirely sure, but someone is creating a vampire army. Of newborns." he said, anger edging on his voice. "We all think, as in the Cullens, Bella, and us wolves, that Victoria is behind it all. I let out a choked gasp. A vampire army!?

"Newborns?" I asked with curiosity. "How are they different from normal vampires?"

"Well, when a vampire is...created, they are called newborns. They are much stronger and faster. But, our advantage against them, is that they are so focused on their blood lust, they can't stay focused. So, they aren't necessarily smart." He replied with a half smile.

"So you can easily kill them? You won't get majorly hurt or even get a scratch on you or any of the wolves from them?" I asked with concern and worry in my voice.

"I believe that the fight should be quick and easy, and none of us will get hurt." he said looking intently at me.

"Promise?" I asked questioningly with concern in my eyes.

"Promise." Sam replies with confidence. "You should get back up to bed, before Emily wakes up. I don't want to tell her about this yet." he said

"Alright, night Sam." I said as I made my way up to the stairs.

"Good Night Rebeckah." he replied as he followed behind me up the stairs. I walked into my room, and quietly closed the door. How am I supposed to believe Sam when he says this fight will be easy? And that none of them will get hurt? I couldn't live with myself if any of them got hurt.

**Short chapter! sorry!:/ haven't posted for awhile. again sorry!:/ Review my story please!:)**


End file.
